User blog:Iloveseddie1012/ipear store after ending
this is after ipear store ended in my dream last night Sam: Fredbag stop Freddie: dont call me that Sam: omg what is wrong with you Freddie: YOU, YOU RUINED MY FIRST REAL JOB I I I HATE YOU SAMANTHA PUCKETT Sam: dude im sorry.... and dont walk away when im talking to you Freddie: (laughs) wow now your mawking me Sam: what no im not (Freddie stops turns around and says) yes you are i used to say that to you Sam: oh yea when we.....dated Freddie: seee and you know i heared you and ur right Sam: about what Freddie: me still loveing you Sam: mamas always right (they move closer they let lips touch and then carly) Carly:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Sam and Freddie turn around an scream) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Sam: Carly ummm you saw nothing Carly: oh yes i did ur mackout party Sam: it was 10 seconds Freddie: i wanna stay out of this but im envolved alot so yea Carly: ur in this to so why did you guys just kiss are you guys dateing ......again Sam: idk are we Freddie: well its hard to know Carly: SHUT UP Sam: Carls we... Carly: dont Carls me Freddie: Carly we really are sorry but shes the one that mintioned it in there Carly: but you just said shes right Freddie: you saw that Carly: yes i saw everything Sam: well you have no say in this so just go home and cry on that nerd guy Carly: i cant on him but i will on spencer Sam: fine anyone than me (Carly runs off crying) Freddie: little harsh Sam: its a gift Freddie: so are we dateing Sam: i guess idk are we Freddie: one very good question (they lean in to kiss then) Sam: wooooooooooooooohhhhhhh i heard something its my phone let me take this Freddie: ok Sam: it was my mom meet me at the smoothy later Freddie: ok bye Sam: bye ( she kisses his cheek) Freddie: my mom is going to kill me (later on at the groovey smoothy) Freddie: wheres Sam (sam walks in) Sam: sorry im late my mom had a pimple she couldnt reach Freddie:ewww Sam: very Freddie:so is that all you did Sam: no i also thought about you (said in a flirty voice) Freddie: back atchya brown eyes Sam: wow we were right Freddie: about what Sam: remember that night we broke up in the elevator we said after we were more alike we would date again and we did Freddie: yes i do a whole lot oh and i got you a smoothy Sam: thx awwwwww and you got my favorite kind Freddie: yep blueberry blitz Sam: heres another thing i......oh no Freddie: what oh (sees carly walk in) (carly sits down with them) Carly: hey guys Sam: what do you want Carly:to say im sorry Sam: for what Carly: telling you who and who not you can date Freddie: group hug (they all hug) Sam: i have to go to the bathroom ill brb Carly: ok Freddie: fine with that Sam: ok be back in five minutes (Carly scoots closer to freddie freddie has wierd expression on his face) Carly: Freddie dont like her shes always been mean to you like me u always have Freddie:no i havent Carly: you did in 6th grade Freddie: but not now Carly: kiss me Freddie:no im in love with sam Carly: uhhh and i hope you know Sams watching Freddie: Carly plz leave Carly: ok fine bye (Carly leaves and Sam walks in) Sam: wheres Carls Freddie: she tried to kiss me and left Sam: that fudgebag Freddie: for once we agree Sam: we cant be together Freddie: why Sam: because Carly dont like us dateing Freddie: cant we pretend were not dateing around Carly Sam: will it work Freddie: we should try Sam: ok just for you (Freddies phone rings) Freddie: i should take this Sam: ok Freddie: yes mom we are almost done rehersing ok ill be home in 10 minutes ok bye (Freddie hangs up phone) Freddie: that was my mom i have to go home are you going to Carlys Sam:yea Freddie: well let me escort you miss Puckett Sam: i'd be delighted mr.Benson (they go into bushwell talking and shareing secrets and saying how much they dislike there parents once they get there Lewburt says) Lewburt:aww man people are on my clean floor Sam: and do we care Freddie: Sam dont Lewburt: just go whereever ur going Sam: gladley Freddie: oooookkkkkkkkkk to Carlys and my Appartments (they go up the elevator and reach the floor the climb out) Freddie: you know the plan Sam:yes ill fake cry witch with my life isnt hard to do except when seeing you Freddie: aww see you tommorrow (they kiss and walk into the two diffrent appartments) Sam:hi Carls Carly: what are you doing here Sam: i was staying the night Carly: not anymore so get out Sam: ( with tears in eyes) fine ill go (Sam runs out knocks on Freddies door) (luckily Freddie opens the door and says) Freddie: Sam whats wrong Sam: Carly wont let me in her house and i have nowhere to go my moms in a bikini again Freddie: thats not good i wish i could let you here but my mom ya know Sam: i know u would but where will i go (Freddie hugs her) Freddie: didnt you use the trick on Carly saying we werent dateing Sam: no but i didnt have time Freddie: go back and try again, for me Sam: for you ( they kiss and Freddie goes back in his appartment and Sam knocks on Carlys door) (Carly opens) Carly: what do you want Sam: to say that me and Fredwad were never dateing Carly: prove it Sam: ok (knocks on Freddies door) Sam: get out here Fredwierd Freddie: (walks out of appartment) what Sa... oh Carly....... well bye Carly: were you guys ever dateing Freddie: yes but not rescently Sam: see we arnt and we havnt since the last time Carly: oh Sam i trust you since theres a wittness but Freddie you said ur in love with Sam Sam:(Sam with shocked face) that doesnt mean were dateing what if i dont love him back Freddie: ( sorta sad face but knows Sams just makeing it seem realistic) yea Carly: well ok Sam ready for that slumber party Sam: yes Freddie: you to go have fun Carly: you can come over to Freddie: ok Sam: ill order pizza Carly: lets go (Sam orders the pizza Carly goes to her room to get pillows and blankets and Freddie cleens of the table) Sam: Freddie do you think she really believes us Freddie: i have no clue Sam: lets hope Freddie: yea Sam: its hurting for me to call you those names Freddie: its hard not to be so close to you Sam: awww baby.......oh here comes carly Freddie: oh...... act normal Sam: that'll happen Freddie: just act like you Sam: gottcha Carly:i got the pillows and blankets Sam did you order the pizza Sam:yea Carly: good Freddie: want me to go buy smoothies. Carly and Sam: yes plz Freddie ok types Sam: blueberry blitz as always Carly: same here Freddie: ok 2 blueberry blitz's and one strawberry splat Carly: yepurroonie Sam: correct Fredwad Freddie: good see ya in 10 Carly: ( in flirty voice) bye Sam: (smiles) bye be normal Freddie: ill try ( Freddie exits) Carly: Sam Sam: yea Carls Carly:should i ask Freddie out Sam: uhhh.... i shouldnt answer that question Carly: why not Sam: because Carly: because Sam: maybe i still have a crush on Freddie Freddies POV Freddie: i hope Sam hasnt killed Carly (opens shays door) Freddie: wheres carly she replys: in her room Freddie: what did u do to her oh my gosh Sam: she started crying she wanted to ask you out and...... Freddie: Sam you dont hurt people for that Sam: i didnt she just started crying cause i said i liked you me: oh (they go upstairs to Carlys room) me: listen (listening to carly on the phone with Wendy) Carly: im going to get them back somehow Carly: i knew they were fakeing Carly: they will pay Sam: (kicks door open) CARLY STOP Category:Blog posts